My Crazy Life!
by TooObsessedToNotice
Summary: Read as Kagomes life turns into hilarious chaos which may change her life as she knew it and possibly bring some romance as well. Gravitation Inuyasha x-over. Much better summary inside. They shouldn't limit the size of the summary. DISCONTINUED! Sorry.
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Hello all. This is _ficfanatic_ here. I will be posting this fanfic for Yuki Kitsune Ruler of Worlds on my account since she is unable to post it on her own account and my computer doesn't seem to like her account either. I am the editor so if you have any problems with the grammer address me in your review please and i will try my best to make this story easy to read and understand.

Message from _Yuki Kitsune Ruler of Worlds_: Flames are allowed unless it's about character bashing. Also their will be no lemon suggestions unless asked for.

Disclaimer: Yuki Kitsune Ruler of Worlds does not own Gravitation or Inuyasha...no matter how much she may want to.

Summary: After the final battle Kagome returns to the future and becomes a famous novelist/artist. While there she goes by an alias so that Inuyasha and the others can't find her. 5 years later on her 22nd birthday late at night she saves two guys from being beat down, they then want to thank her but she won't let them repay her and so she walks away. What she didn't know was these two don't take no for an answer. Read as Kagomes life turns into hilarious chaos which may change her life as she knew it and possibly bring some romance as well.

In the feudal era (5 years ago)

"Is it finally over?" asked a guy in purple monk robes holding a monk's staff as he observed the field around him that was cover in blood and demon corpses. He had obsidian shoulder length hair in a rattail ponytail and indigo colored eyes. "Check your hand Miroku" said a girl in a skintight cat suit with pink armor and a huge boomerang and a sword with waist length chestnut colored hair in a high ponytail and maroon colored eyes named Sango as she gazed at him with a hopeful gaze as he removed the prayer beads from his left hand that held the wind tunnel and looked at it and gasped in joy but then looked at the others. "What's wrong Miroku I thought you'd be happy" said a guy wearing a red kimono and a sword with waist length silver hair and dog ears with amber colored eyes named Inuyasha as he looked at the monk with a curious expression as the monk gazed at a girl wearing a cat suit like Sango except her armor was blue and silver and her boomerang was black while Sango's was cream also she had two swords. She has raven mid thigh length hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes. " Nothing its just that I don't want to get my hopes up until-" "Miroku it's over" said the girl he was looking at earlier as she looked at him with tears in her eyes as she held up a pale pink jewel in her and everyone looked at it amazed. "Kagome it's finally over" said Shippo, a little boy wearing a green kimono and a fur vest with orange mid-back length hair and emerald green eyes to the girl who held the jewel as she whispered "yes". A moment of silence was held until everyone on the battle field started to cheer except a man who had silver hair, golden eyes wearing a white kimono with red designs with two swords named Sesshomaru, and Kagome. As everyone cheered kagome walked away from the cheering with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru why aren't with the others celebrating" asked Kagome with a small smile on her face as she looked at the demon lord she had been trained by and came to see as an older brother.

"Imoto you know that I'm not very 'social' as you deem it but o to more important matters. I know your still blaming yourself for all this. How many times do I have to tell you that you couldn't control what would happen so stop blaming yourself for those who died because of Naraku" said Sesshomaru with a concerned expression as he saw her eyes fill with pain and remorse. " Sesshomaru I am to blame if it wasn't for me the jewel would have never been destroyed and so many people wouldn't have died don't you see it's all my fault and stop trying to convince me otherwise because nothing will ever convince me." Kagome sighed tiredly as they came to the well. "Sesshomaru I'm going back to my era and sealing up the well" said Kagome in a serious tone as Sesshomaru looked at her in shock. "Alright Imoto but at least say your good byes" said Sesshomaru as Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and she nodded while they walked back to the others.

"Kagome" shouted the other as they ran up to her with worried expression when they saw the tears running down her face." Kagome what's wrong "asked Sango and Shippo as they looked at her." Nothing it's just, I'm going back to my time " said Kagome. She looked away from them as they gave her shocked looks. "You'll come back won't you" they asked in a desperate plea. "I'm sorry but I can't. Now that the jewel is completed and Naraku is destroyed their is no reason for me to be here anymore" said Kagome as she looked at the ground and covered her face with her bangs so that no one could see the tears streaming down her face. "But Kagome-"started Sango but was stopped by Miroku and Inuyasha as they shook their heads and pointed to Kagome who looked ready to collapse as she looked at Sango with a pleading look to understand. "It's okay Kagome I understand. I'm not mad, upset maybe, but not mad I wish you the best of luck my little sister and hope that our paths will cross again one day" said Sango as Kagome rushed to her and hugged her tightly with tears running down both of their faces. "I'll miss you Sango with all my heart" whispered Kagome. "Me too" Sango whispered as they let go of each other and Kagome went over to Miroku and hugged him. "You better take good care of Sango while I'm gone and don't get yourself into trouble alright" said Kagome in a joking matter as he nodded with tears in his eyes and hugged her one more time before letting her go to Shippo who had tears streaming down his face as well as he launched onto her and sobbed. "I don't want you to go please don't go" begged Shippo as he clung to her with all his might. "Shippo please understand. I know it's hard but please be strong for me I'm sure we'll meet again some day" said Kagome in an assuring tone as she looked into his eyes as she gave him one more hug before letting him go and petting kilala as she put him on Kilala's back and walked up to Inuyasha who looked at her and pulled her into a tight embrace as he buried his face into her hair and cried. 'Inuyasha' thought Kagome as she buried her face into his chest. "I'll miss you so much" muttered Inuyasha. "And I you my brother" she whispered as she kissed his cheek and walked away towards the well with Sesshomaru with them following. "I guess this is it but before I go here Inuyasha you can become a full demon now" said Kagome as she handed him the sacred jewel. "But Kagome-" "Shh it's alright I don't want it please just keep it and prove the jewel can be used for good" she said pleadingly. "Alright I promise" "Thank you, well I guess it time to say good bye" said Kagome as she lifted her leg over the well edge but was stopped by Sesshomaru as he hugged her close and whispered "I'll find you Imoto I promise as he kissed her forehead and let her go down the well.

Present time Tokyo at night

"Hm It seems like only yesterday I was fighting demons now I'm a novelist and an artist, what a joke" said a woman with mid thigh raven black hair with electric blue bangs and tips with sapphire blue eyes wearing a black jeans with a white tank top and a black leather jacket with black combat boots as she walked down an old street but then she heard some noise. 'What is that noise? Oh well, only one way to find out' thought Kagome as she walked towards an alley where the noise was coming from. What see saw was a bunch of beefed up goons beating up some people. "Hm, say boys, why don't we teach Mr.Tough Guy here a lesson by having fun with his friend here" said the guy who seem to be the leader as he grabbed someone that Kagome couldn't see. "Don't you dare touch him you dirt bag" Kagome heard but couldn't see since the goons were blocking her view. "I don't think your in a position to make any demands" laughed the thug as he held the person by their hair and move to an angle that let Kagome get a view of the one who was being held hostage. It was a teenage boy with pink hair and violet eyes wearing an orange sweat shirt and black shorts who was looking at a man with blond hair and light brown eyes wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt that was covered in dirt. (AN - I think you can guess who they are). 'What the-.Shuichi Shindo and Yuki Eiri ah man I better help them out " thought Kagome as she went into the alley and stood behind the leader who didn't even notice her. "Excuse me" was all the goons' leader heard as he turned around just to have his face punched in which caused him to let go of Shuichi who rushed off to Yuki's side and stared at her in amazement. "You wench how dare you" screamed the leader as blood ran down his nose. "Look, unless you want to get hurt I suggest you leave these two alone or I'll have to get rough" said Kagome in a serious tone with an icy glare. "Please, like you could take us on. You just got lucky with that punch you gave me now run along you little-" was all he said before Kagome appeared before him and kicked him into the wall and knocked the rest of his men out. "Hey are you two alright" she looked at Shuichi and Yuki as they nodded and stood up. "Good these scum bags shouldn't bother you any more" she said as they all walked out of the alley. "Thanks for saving us" said Shuichi with a bow while Kagome gave a small smile. "Yes Thank for your help Ms-" "Higurashi ,Kagome Higurashi" "Yes Thank you Ms Higurashi if there is any way we repay you please let us know" said Yuki as he bowed to her and Kagome bowed back. "Hey, don't worry about I was glad to help, you don't need to pay me back." "But-" "Don't worry about it Shindo-san, Eiri-san. Well, see ya" said Kagome as she walked away leaving them in shock. "Yuki" "Yes brat" "I hope we get to meet her again so we can thank her even if she doesn't want us to I still want to" "Same here" said Yuki as they looked the way she had walked before heading home.I hope you liked the first chapter. Very short but it was only the prologue.holds out hands Reviews please : )


	2. I have to find you!

Hi guys!! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with x-mas, b-days, midterms, etc...Anyways...this is…..drum roll please….

Chapter 2: I have to find you!!!

Disclaimer: Neither me nor YKRW owns Gravitation or Inuyasha.

"Shu, Mr.Yuki what's with you? You've been really distracted lately" said a boy with crimson hair and grey metal eyes wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, playing a guitar. "Ahh. Hiro there's this girl we've been trying to find so we can thank her but we haven't been able to find her" said Shuichi as he and Yuki gave off a frustrated sigh. "Why are trying to find her?" asked a green haired boy with brown eyes wearing black slack and a green dress shirt. "We want to thank her for saving our live from some street punks Fujisaki" said Yuki emotionlessly to the green boy. "You can't slack off the job just because of some girl or else taicho (sp?) is going to be upset." said Mr. Sakano nervously while looking at K who was channel surfing.(YKRW: I'm sorry I just got sick of describing them but I'll describe if It's my own character or if their dress differently. Also to reader: their will probably be some bashing of characters in the next chapter. ) But then as K turned to the art channel Yuki and Shuichi gasped as they saw the girl from the other night come on. "That's her! Turn it up." yelled Shuichi as K turned up the volume.The TV" Hello all art viewers today we have a special guest with us. Please welcome world famous artist and novelist K. Kitsune." said the talk show host as the dark haired girl wearing black sunglasses and a black pinstriped suit came onto the screen. "Hello it's a pleasure to be here today. Thanks for having me" said K.kitsune with a smile. "So Ms.Kitsune what's it like to be not only an accomplished artist but a writer at such a young age?" asked the host with a grin. "Well it keeps me busy" said Kagome with a smile. "So Ms.Kitsune, what is the title of your next piece?" "It's called A Blue Winter Night. I hope the fans like it" " Sounds really good can't wait, well that's all for today folks. This is Ms. Kori's art expo at Hiroko station, signing out." back to Yuki and Co. "Yuki that's right down the block we can catch her if we hurry!" shouted Shuichi as they hurried to Yuki's car and rode down to the station. When they got there they saw a crowd of reporters surrounding someone. "MS KISTUNE!! A word please" shouted the reporters as they cycled around her. "no comments" said Kagome as she looked passed then with an emotionless facade as she looked past them but then looked surprised as she saw Yuki & Shuichi and walked up to them ignoring the reporters. "What are you doing here?" asked Kagome as they both slightly blushed at her curious expression. "Well we never got to thank you for helping us before" said Shuichi with an admiring gaze. "Don't worry about it you don't need to thank me, I was glad to help" said Kagome as she ruffled his hair and smiled at Yuki who was caught off guard by it. "But we want to thank you" whined Shuichi giving a puppy dog pout. "Aww he's so cute" thought Kagome with a smile. "Just let us thank you" said Yuki in a tired tone as Shuichi continued to give her the "look". (YKRW: I'm sorry but Kagome is going to have of my traits. Which includes being immune to anyone's puppy dog pout. Believe me Ficfantic would know. Anyways back to the story) "Sorry that look doesn't work with me good try though, but you really don't have to thank me so Bye" said Kagome as she ran to her car and started to drive off before the reporters could get to her. 'I will thank you Kagome if it kills me' thought Shuichi and Yuki as they got into their car and followed her.

At Kagome House

"Home sweet home" thought Kagome sarcastically as she pulled up to a black iron gate and punched in a code in the key pad, opening the gate and entering not noticing the car pulling up behind her as she drove down the driveway and pulled up to a two story pagoda (sp?) white and black house with red rosebushes in the yard with Sakura trees surrounding the house. She parked her car and walked into her house not noticing the two following her until she turned and saw a pair of violet & light brown eyes staring at her. "What are you doing here!?!?" screamed/asked Kagome pointing at them in shock. "We told you we want to thank you" "You don't have to. I keep telling you that" "But we want tooooooooo!!" shouted Shuichi as he clung to her waist. "For the love of god you don't need to thank me!!" she shouted as she tried to pry him off of her waist. "We're not leaving until you let us thank you!" shouted Yuki which made Kagome look at them in horror and Shuichi smile in surprise. "What?" "You are not staying here" "Then let us thank you" "No. you don't need to" "Then we are staying" "No " "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "Shut up both of you! We're staying until you let us thank you and that's that!!" shouted Yuki in a final tone. "Uhh Fine" said Kagome with a sigh as Shuichi squealed in joy. 'This should be interesting...' they all thought.

Thanks for reading. gives cookie Review please. See ya next time! -


	3. Sorry People

Authors note:

Again, i'm sorry to trick you into thinking there is a new chapter up.

I'm sorry everyone. It seems that my friends computer has been having problems. So, she won't be updating for a while. I'll try my best to help her get her story up any way possible though so don't forget us : )


End file.
